


What Did You Do To The Nursery, Gabriel Winchester?

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Paddling, Sexual Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Cowritten with Cat2000. We have it posted without a beta reader, so the mistakes are our own.Gabriel accidentally blows up the nursery while trying to get ready for his daughter to be born. Takes place two days before don't mess with my car, Gabriel Winchester. This was mentioned on that fiction and this is what happened LOL.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	What Did You Do To The Nursery, Gabriel Winchester?

Sam came in through the front door, carrying a few bags of groceries. He went into the kitchen to put everything away - except for Gabriel’s cheeseburger and fries, the archangel having had a craving for them.

After making sure everything was in the right place, Sam went looking for his pregnant mate, carrying the food.

Gabriel had been stuck in the nursery for their daughter, trying to get things figured out, but couldn't figure the cradle out. His temper was going by the second, and when Sam walked into the house, there was a loud explosion, which shook the entire house. Gabriel coughed and blinked sheepishly, unable to figure out how he had blown up the nursery. "Uhoh..."

As soon as he heard the explosion, Sam raced up the stairs and to the ruins of the nursery. "Are you all right?" he demanded, heading over to his mate to check if he was unhurt.

"Uh, yes, Sam...I was um, working in the nursery and got annoyed. Next thing I knew, I'd blown up the nursery."

Sam blinked, and gave Gabriel a hard look. "You blew up the nursery? You used your powers?"

"I don't know, Sam. I got mad at the room and just blew it up without even thinking about it. I just lifted my hands and brought them down, annoyed, and it...blew up."

"You're supposed to be being sensible with your powers," Sam said, glancing around the destroyed room. "Somehow, this doesn't seem sensible."

"Well it is not like I was even using them, Sam. I was trying to do it the human way, and then got annoyed and blew it up...didn't know I had used them."

Sam shook his head slowly. "Remember what I promised last time you used your powers while pregnant?"

"B...But I didn't try and use my powers this time."

"It's still dangerous, Gabriel. You know that. Is this the first time you've got angry and used your powers without thinking?"

"Um, well, since I've gotten pregnant?" Gabriel asked, and sighed, looking down at his hands. "I got mad at a stuffed bunny and blew it up this morning too."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "And you think I shouldn't spank you?"

Gabriel pouted, and knew that Sam was right about using his powers. "I...didn't mean to, and didn't know I was going to blow anything up; but still used my powers."

"Twice today...Gabriel, what am I going to do with you?"

"But it is not like it did it on purpose, Sam...It just happened, and didn't even try to blow things up. I just got mad and the room just exploded."

"If it happened earlier, though, you should have had a pretty good idea that it might happen," Sam pointed out.

"Well, kind of thought it was just a one time thing; and thought working on the baby's room would be okay."

Sam shook his head slowly. "You should have told me anyway, Gabriel, and we clearly need to work on your control."

"I know; and am sorry, Sam. I did try not to lose control."

"You need to be more careful...you can't take chances with the baby, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked down and nodded, sniffling a little. "I...I...know...I'm sorry, Sam...I didn't mean to risk the baby."

Sam sighed a little. "I think you're due a spanking."

"How hard, Sam?"

"How hard do you think it needs to be? Using your powers is extremely dangerous..."

"I...I don't know...I didn't mean to use them, and got angry only to just have the room explode. I didn't even know I was using them."

Sam looked into his mate's eyes. "You just need a reminder?"

"I think so, Sam; but it is not my place to say, as you are my husband."

"Have you used your powers any other times that I don't know about?"

"No, Sam. I am trying to do things the way you do; but it is very hard, to be honest."

Sam nodded slowly. "I know it's hard, but you still need to be careful. So I think you're getting a hand spanking, and four swats from the paddle - two for each time you used your powers."

Gabriel whimpered, but knew that his husband was being fair, nodding silently. "Okay, guess that is fair."

Sam looked around the nursery. "Not sure what we're going to do about this, though."

"I am sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to blow up our daughter's nursery."

"We'll figure it out. Let's go downstairs to get your spanking over with."

"Okay, but um, are Cass and Dean home?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean took Cass out for a meal."

Gabriel looked at his husband and nodded, getting up with some help to go downstairs for his spanking. "He did?"

Sam nodded, helping Gabriel downstairs. "Was thinking we could go out tomorrow, if you feel up to it." He retrieved the paddle, and led his mate into the sitting room.

"I wouldn't mind going out with you tomorrow, but where will we go?"

"Your choice, Gabriel." Sam put a couple of pillows on the couch, and helped Gabriel to bend over them, tugging his mate's pants and underwear down.

Gabriel gulped and bent over the pillows, feeling his bottom uncovered for his spanking, knowing this would be painful; but the blond knew he deserved it.

Sam placed one hand on Gabriel's back, and then brought the other one down hard on his mate's bottom.

Gabriel grunted, feeling the sharp sting of his husband's hand, with tears already falling. "Ohhh, oww..."

Sam continued to bring his hand down hard, making sure that Gabriel would learn this lesson.

"Ohhh, owww! Saaaaaaammm, yeouch!"

Sam brought his hand down hard several more times, and then paused to pick up the paddle.

Gabriel was already sobbing when Sam paused to gather the dreaded paddle, knowing that this would be painful. "I'm s...sorry..."

"I know." Sam took a deep breath, and let the paddle land hard.

"Agghhh! Ouch!!"

Sam landed the paddle the promised four times, and then finally stopped, pulling Gabriel into his arms.

Gabriel was sobbing hard in Sam's arms with his backside burning from his spanking, never liking to be punished.

Sam cuddled his mate tightly, whispering soft, soothing words of love and forgiveness.

"You always spank hard, Sam."

"Think it's kind of necessary."

"But my butt really hurts."

"It's meant to, Gabriel, but I can rub some cream in."

"I like the cream idea, honey, and maybe some sex?"

Sam smirked. "Thought that was a given?" He grabbed some cream to start rubbing it into the angel's bottom.

Gabriel moaned when his husband bent him back over the pillows, feeling Sam rubbing his fingers over the reddened cheeks, slipping in between the shadowed crevice.

Sam let his fingers tease his mate's behind, leaning in to bitingly kiss Gabriel's shoulder.

"Uhhh...Saaaammm...Yes...Please."

"What do you want?" Sam teased.

"Want you, baby...Please take me.."

Sam grinned, and grabbed the lube to start preparing the angel.

The angel writhed, bent over the pillows, shivering with desire. "Uhhh...Yes...Ohh, Sam...Take me, please."

Sam finally pushed into Gabriel, taking gentle hold of his hips.

Gabriel hissed and moaned, feeling his muscled hole being opened up around his lover's hard flesh, with Sam soon pumping inside him. "Uhhh..Yes, baby...Split me wide open..Love it when you split me open and make me yours."

Sam grinned, making hard, fast strokes and lightly biting and scratching down Gabriel's back.

"Oh yes!! Sam...nughhh, such a big boy...Yes, nice and hard."

Sam sped up his strokes, feeling his release close.

"Uhh, yes...Gonna come, Sammy!!"

"Come for me," Sam encouraged, stroking his mate's erection.

Gabriel cried out loudly as he came, spurting all over the pillows with his inner channel tightening over the flesh inside him.

Sam cried out Gabriel's name as he came hard inside the angel.

Gabriel also cried out, feeling his lover's seed within his body; the angel quivering and panting hard on the couch. "Damn...Sammy.."

Sam raised his eyebrows, kissing the back of the angel's neck. "Liked that?"

"Well, was it not obvious, honey?"

"Just making sure."

Gabriel squirmed, still bent over the pillows, and groaned. "Ewww, wet spot, Sam...so slimy."

Sam carefully moved his mate out of the wet spot, gathering him into his arms. "How are you feeling? Need to lie down for a bit?" he asked, concerned.

"Mmm; only if you lie in bed with me, honey - and we should clean that pillow, or Dean is going to be grossed out."

"I'll throw the cover into the laundry," Sam promised, lifting Gabriel into his arms.

Gabriel smiled and nodded. "Okay; and we have to figure something out about the nursery."

"We can do that later." Sam carried his mate up the stairs and to their bedroom.

"I love you, and am sorry I lost it when I was in the nursery."

"I know. It's fine, Gabriel. You were punished and have been forgiven for it now." Sam helped Gabriel to lie down on the bed, stretching out next to him.

"I am tired," Gabriel said, feeling his eyes closing with his body relaxing in his husband's arms, feeling loved and forgiven.

"Me too," Sam admitted, yawning, and letting his eyes close too. "Love you, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled, and felt safe and loved, and knew that his husband would always love him, no matter how much he lost control - even when he blew up their daughter's room.


End file.
